


Electric Attractions: Let's Go Out or Else

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Comedy, Elijah Kamski - Freeform, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Fluff, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Hank Anderson Swears, Humor, M/M, Sci-Fi, Teasing, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Elijah uses his deviousness to further tease Hank and Hank tries his best not to shake the man to death.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Electric Attractions: Let's Go Out or Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter than the last one, but I still had fun writing it. Elijah's snark is just so much fun to put to paper.

He could see the emotions play across the Lieutenant’s face; shock, embarrassment, realization, and anger. It was fascinating and he found himself studying Anderson’s face and would have continued to do so if it wasn’t for the fact he was being gripped by the back of his neck and forcefully guided through the room, past the still shocked and confused officers, and into an interrogation room. The handcuffs were snatched from his hand and he was shoved away. “If you wanted to get me alone, you could have asked, Lieutenant. I’m an easy man you know.”

“Shut up!”

“You could ask nicely.”

“How did you get these?”

“I borrowed them.”

“You stole them.” 

Elijah shrugged as he sat down on the interrogation room table. “I would love for you to prove that.”

“You cocky little bastard.” 

He turned to leave, and Elijah chuckled. “Running again? How predictable.” There it was the freeze. He knew what Anderson was thinking. If he went out, he would have to explain, if he stayed, he would have to explain, there was no winning. 

He turned back. “What the Hell are you trying to pull?” 

“Pull? This is about communication, Lieutenant, since you seem to lack the ability to speak to me without glaring. It’s like trying to have a conversation with a feral dog. Perhaps I should bring treats next time.”

“So, you came here to what? Screw with me?”

He shrugged. “Corner you of course.” The Lieutenant crossed over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slightly lifting him off the table. He was surprisingly handsy when he was pissed and it thrilled Elijah a bit. “I wouldn’t recommend hitting me, who knows what might happen. A picture of me coming out of here with a black eye,” he grinned, “I wonder what your Captain would say, I wonder what he would do.”

“What do you want from me?” There was a growl there. He was definitely a feral dog, all bite and even more bark.

“Lunch? A drink? Maybe both? I’m willing to let you choose the venue if you can keep from killing me in public.”

“What?” Anderson was losing steam, taken off guard by his request.

“I’ll even explain everything to your friends. They are your friends correct? I just assumed since they were so interested in your life.” 

“And if I say no?” He could think of a few things, but he was sure they would all get him killed.

“Who knows.” He loved watching the Lieutenant’s thoughts play across his face. He wasn’t by any means a calculating man, but he was smart and trying really hard to find a way out of this. “Come on, Hank, what’s the worst that could happen? We get along?” He leaned into him, their faces so close their noses were nearly touching. “Don’t you want to get along? I bet it would make Connor happy to see you actually engaging with someone in a less aggressive manner.”

He could see the Lieutenant’s jaw clench, feel him tense. “Damn it fine, one drink, one and then you fuck off unless I need you for repairs.”

“I’ll consider it, Lieutenant, but you should know by now I make no promises.” 

Anderson shoved away from him and turned, yanking the door open and walking out. Elijah chuckled as he stood, adjusted his shirt and followed to explain the cuffs. As much as he enjoyed the teasing, he didn’t want to make work too awkward for him, yet. Captain Fowler was waiting for them when they came out and he went up to the man with a big smile, shook his hand, and apologized for any future chaos and he knew there would be chaos. The looks on everyone’s faces, human and android was almost comical. He explained with as much sincerity as he could that the handcuffs were a bad prank on his part, feeling the Lieutenant watching him the whole time. He could tell that a few of them were not convinced, but there was a childish part of him that wanted to see how far their curiosity would get them. 

“So, Lieutenant, give me a call and I’ll make sure to clear my schedule for you.” He turned to Connor before Anderson could respond, catching the flustered look on his face as he was immediately ignored. “And you call me if you have any complications. I know you have this need for justice, and I know the Lieutenant isn’t quite as agile as you, but it’s no excuse for you to get torn apart. Besides, I have a feeling he wouldn’t be happy having to make a trip to CyberLife because you were “killed”. He isn’t exactly a people person.”

“I will try, thank you Mr. Kamski.” 

“Good, as easy as it is to upload all of you into a new body, I fear someone would catch the wrong end of his fists.” 

“I understand.” Connor gave a little smile and Anderson huffed much to Elijah’s amusement. He nodded at Connor, winked at Anderson and waved to the others as he made his way out. He was sure he would get an earful from the Lieutenant later, but it was worth it, and he genuinely looked forward to his poor temper.


End file.
